Where The Hell Am I?
by EmeraldOverlord
Summary: Things are going pretty well for Johnny Test . The boy just passed senior year with amazing grades. He had a good family and was having the time of his life at a party. While on his way back while late on his curfew, Johnny's perfect world is now on a collision course spiraling downwards however, when a strange light spears being him while driving down the road.


**You know I don't own anything, you know the drill. Let's go cause here we go! Warning, some mature themes are ahead. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

It was a inky black night outside, the stars were out and everything was going well. Outside was blaring lights and loud obnoxious music echoing throughout a decent sized building. It was the end of senior year and the kids were all out partying.

A flame haired teenager with a jacket wrapped snugly around his waist was leaning against the wall, texting some friends on his phone while drinking some fruit punch. In all honesty, he was tired from all the partying and simply relaxing. He already had his fill of jumping around and the last thing he needed was to tire himself out.

Over the years, he mellowed down and staring exploring other options that was interesting to do. It didn't help that puberty him like a truck...over ten times.

His growth spurt had placed him into the tallest in the class. His hair had grew to his neck, but he got a trim to make sure it didn't get in his face. He wore a black headband to make sure his hair wasn't getting in the way of his vision.

His height pretty much stopped the bullying he experienced in middle school and looking intimidating certainly made his life easier. Normally making people scared of him wasn't what he wanted, but scaring off the bullies was interesting.

However, that wasn't the only thing that changed, what changed the most was that he was already ending high school with a good run. He had pretty much everything he wanted despite being a bored teenager who only desired fun at heart.

Even the boy had a hard time believing it, he had passed senior year and managed to get some good grades in the process. I mean, he had all A's and B's without any C's by the final grading period. It took a lot of effort that he wished went into video games, but it was still stamped on his final grade.

Johnny had to be honest, he couldn't believe it. He had passed high school with good grades and managed to do so without falling behind. It was a struggle, but considering it was the end of the year, who the hell cares?

Everything had changed a few years back. He could hardly believe it either. He was in tenth grade and his sister's were off to college. He had survived half of high school and he was already driving.

Despite his reckless reputation, Johnny was smart enough to know how to drive safely, because unlike some people he didn't like dying in a car accident. It just didn't suit him and he would much rather not die.

He turned to see the crowd and saw a girl with flame hair and bubble gum lipstick. She was wearing a good dress and he smirked. He remembered that face.

That was his ex, Sissy Blakely. He had Sissy used to go out with each other and it was a fairly good relationship, however due to his busy schedule and heated arguments, he decided to cut off the relationship.

They never talked to each other since, but he moved on seeing as things just didn't work out. It didn't bother him anymore considering they broke up a few months back.

Why?

Well, when it came to studying for the big test, he did that for a while...and imagine him not having any time. Either he was studying for the stupid test in french or he was too tired to go to their date. Or he was just lazy.

Mostly the last one...he cut off the relationship when it was clear things were breaking off. They had been arguing because Johnny didn't spend much time with her and it was a relationship or grades, you can imagine which he chose.

Against his better judgment, he chose the grades, because he didn't want to repeat the grade and he could always find another woman. Besides, the relationship wasn't going well and he needed to cut it off before it became toxic.

Sure, he did miss the feeling of having a relationship and sometimes he wondered what would have happened had he stayed, but considering they were both happy by themselves made him shove this thought in the back of his mind. Besides, he moved on and there was nothing the boy could do about a dead bridge.

Sissy had another boyfriend and he was just a loner, mainly because relationships stopped being interesting to him. It just wasn't fun anymore and the stupid rumors got annoying. The main reason the relationship ended was not only because of time but because of the stupid rumors constantly flying around school that made everything worse.

The whole reason he got together with her was because Dukey was bugging him about getting a girlfriend and would not SHUT THE HELL UP. He got tired and reluctantly asked her out and was a bit stunned she actually agreed to his terms and became his girlfriend for an entire year.

It started out well and things were relatively smooth, but like all things, it comes crashing down like a wrecking ball. There were many things that caused his relationship to come crashing down.

One was time was constantly getting cut on, and the second wasn't his fault, it was the stupid children at his school that ruined his relationship. Not to mention the arguments that got in due to the lack of contact.

While he was in a relationship with Sissy, the stupid kids in his school just had to make stupid assumptions up and guess who's mouth he had to hear because of it?

Yeah, Sissy, because when your girlfriend drags you by the collar and forces you to endure a rant about how you were talking to another girl wasn't fun.

Especially when to was a misunderstanding that spiraled out of control.

Who wanted to hear someone say,"Oooh, look, Johnny is talking to "Name." From all the way across the hallway when in reality you are asking them for their part of the science project that was due today?

His old science partner ended up costing him a relationship because when he was talking to her about the science project, guess who happened to be listening? The motherfucking gossip teens that spread rumors faster than you could blink.

The following day Sissy confronted him and basically gave him a giant 'you suck speech' and when he tried to argue that it was a stupid rumor, she didn't believe him! He had hoped being in a relationship would make her sensible, it did the opposite effect.

She didn't listen and basically told him that she had enough him talking to other girls and stormed off. He ended the relationship right after the show she put on for him and never turned back. The relationship was bound to failure during the last weeks, and Johnny knew this, the senior was only waiting for the final blow.

Now that he was out of that crumbling relationship, he felt like he would finally explore. He had things to do at the time, like going out to clubs after school. As much as he hated school, he did like the after school clubs that were available.

Hell, the tech club was pretty interesting compared to the math club that he was forced to visit. So that's a plus. It was actually pretty good and he managed to do it without falling asleep or anything.

However, now that school was over, he was going to have to find a college soon. But that wasn't his problem yet, he still had until August until he had to visit the dorm. He had already picked our the college seeing as his parents were the ones shoving him into a engineering degree.

He couldn't believe it either because he already had a decent college in mind and his grades were good enough to let him slip inside. Now all he had to do was wait for it to happen seeing as his visit would be a few months away.

He had to be honest, it was hard to believe he came this far. He made it to senior year and was partying out with the other kids at school. He managed to get some good grades and join some clubs to do something. He did this all while playing video games in his free time.

He had been through hardships and joyful adventures all the way. It was still hard to believe that he made it. He was almost in college and it was coming up within a few months. Everything was finally coming to an end.

It was almost sad, seeing as he knew he would most likely lose contact with all these people. It was almost sad, but then he remembered he would be free to do whatever he wanted and make new friends. That cheered him up immediately because he almost felt bad.

Almost…

Good thing too, because it was the end of the year and he was free to do whatever he wanted. However, he still needed to get through the summer.

Now that he was done partying, that didn't mean he would leave. He wasn't paying attention to his curfew and he didn't care.

His curfew was a bit different compared to his parents anyhow. His curfew in his mind was basically at 1:00. It was 12:15. He still had under an hour to have fun. It wouldn't hurt to go party and play on some decent music right?

Johnny was chilling out and listening to music, when all the sudden he noticed that his battery was at twenty five percent. Damn, his battery burned out that quickly? The night was still young and his battery was already lower than fifty percent!

Fu** this damn shit…

Cursing, the flame haired senior shut off his phone, knowing playing music would only drain his battery. He lost count how many times he was playing music when all the sudden the damn battery gave out and he was left with nothing.

One time he even was left outside in the rain and had to ask his principal to contact his parents as he had missed the bus. The reason was because the teacher needed to talk to him about a few things,but his bus was one of the first to come up the parking lot, so by the time he left, no buses were there and he was left outside. He accidently hit a kid with a pencil and he had to talk to the teacher after class.

The fact he had to go inside after staying for fifteen minutes was a damning sign that his parents had no clue he wasn't on the bus.

He had to enter the school, soaking wet and looking like a mop, and demanded the principal to call home as he didn't feel like waiting for the bus for kids in detention. Not to mention he could get endless questioning by his parents.

Due to the fact his phone was dead, he ended up waiting for at least an hour waiting for his dad to drive by and pick him up. This happened a few years before he had his license, so he left soaking in the rain waiting for his father and he didn't even have an umbrella.

That was such an amazing experience….not.

Being stuck in the rain was basically the worst thing ever. Which didn't' help because while the party was warm and lively, outside was dreary and dark. It was going to be cold outside and he forgot his damn jacket in the car. Damn it….

Narrowing his eyes, he chugged down his drink. His little coat wouldn't protect him from the wrath of the rain falling down. Just amazing wasn't it? He was going to get soaked! And he was overstaying his welcome! Just great…

"I might as well do something before leave within an hour." He shrugged his shoulders before taking out his phone. Damn, five texts from parents, and a missed call. Yeah, he's just going to ignore that. He wasn't going to let his parents ruin his fun. He hadn't gone out to play and party in a while so it was amazing to party.

The teenaged senior stuffed his phone in his pocket before sighing. He was going to run out of energy at this point. He needed to do something as he had a strong desire to listen to music. However, without the beat he couldn't do anything about that.

Johnny headed out in the crowd, everyone was partying and having the time of their lives. Only at least few dozen people remained because the rest left due to curfews or because they were tired needed to home .

Some kids managed to smuggle in alcohol, and while Johnny was tempted to drink it, the lecture from health class bombarded his brain with facts and how driving drunk impaired vision. Having a damaged liver or dying in a car accident wasn't something that Johnny liked, not to mention it could screw up his coordination.

Not to mention the kids who were drunk seemed to be under a trance. He tired to talk to one of them and it seemed like the guy he was talking to had taken way too many drinks. He was slurring his words and had trouble doing basic motor functions like picking up a glass. Having a conversation with a drunkard was the equivalent of talking to child...with severe lack of motor and social skills.

The guy had trouble doing virtually anything, he would hardly talk properly and it seemed like he had trouble standing up. Johnny was talking to him and the guy tried to move off the chair, but literally fell to the ground trying to do so.

Johnny jumped at his, trying to reason with this guy while lending him hand."Woah, calm down, buster. You seem like you had too much, why don't you just sit back and relax? Like….not having anymore alcohol! You seem like you had your fill."

The guy nodded his head like a moron before groaning as his head was placed back on the table. Judging by the fact other kids were in the same position made Johnny cringe. He had a feeling the authorities wouldn't be too happy about this one.

This wasn't the school so there was a change that the police would visit this place. Than again, who knows how many kids cops catch while driving under the influence.

After all, it wasn't surprising for seniors to get themselves drunk on the end of senior year. Johnny didn't see why his classmates put themselves at risk for legal trouble and a fatality risk while driving over getting a doozy feeling that would end with a painful hangover afterwards. How anyone could drink their sorrows away bewildered him to this day.

What was to gain out of drinking? Every time the school health teacher talked to him and the class about health, he never understood why anyone would want to take them.

What was the point in taking something that was incredibly detrimental to your health. Sure, he understood wanting to try new things, but it wasn't like drugs weren't proven to be deadly to humans and detrimental to health.

Maybe it was the feeling of the high going in your system. Maybe it was the feeling that had no worries in life for a short period of time, where you would forget your problems while under the influence.

But how was running away from your problems fixing anything, if not making it even worse when you require another dose? It was basically an addiction.

Scratch that, it was an addiction considering how many people were suffering from it. He had to be honest, it was getting more popular in their age range for the 'cool factor'. While he liked looking cool, it wasn't worth getting his health damaged and his liver ruined like black ink over it. It just wasn't worth the trouble.

Was feeling good for an hour worth risking your life over a drug that might've been tampered with. The drugs that people seemed to sell were rather sketchy and the ways of using them would be fatal especially if that person is under the influence.

Just what was the point in ruining your life over something like that? These kids were in for trouble when the law catches up with them. Especially when it comes to driving. It usually took hours to get the drugs out of the system. What was the point in ruining life when there more much fun things to do in your time on earth?

You would have fun with friends, test cool inventions, buy cool items, and yet people waste it all on getting drunk or high? What was the point? It could only ruin their lives and effect everyone else around them. Why intentionally hurt yourself to feel drowsy and high when you can doing something of value?

Sure, it was there to choice to do drugs, but they were putting everyone else at risk just because they wanted to be selfish and indulge in themselves with dangerous chemicals. What was the point in doing so? Was it truly worth getting high over something has trivial has this?

He didn't see what was worth it, but whatever, he still had a future in front of him and he wasn't going to let it disappear while he was at it.

The teenaged boy sighed before leaving the man after allowing him to rest on the table. He saw the crowd of people surrounding the dance floor before noticing something was off. While everyone was dancing, the music suddenly stopped.

This was where everyone began to whisper to each other."Where the hell is the music?" "What the hell happened?" "Dude I was dancing to this, what's the problem!?"

Everyone began to complain as the local DJ rose up to the stage. With the microphone in his hands, he reluctantly barred the news to the troubled teeangers."Sorry dues, but my phone is dead and I can't play anymore songs. Unless you guys want to use your phone for the playlist we'll have to go on without music.

An uproar of disappointment was heard from the crowd. No one was selfless enough to lend over their phone as it seemed that they either drained their batteries or just didn't want to give up the charge for the rest of the group.

It was clear there was going to be a problem if something wasn't done about the music issue as everyone clearly loved the rock and roll that jamming on before it had shut off. They were using someone's phone for a playlist, so they couldn't exactly rely on it forever without it eventually running out of battery to play the music.

As the arguing grew louder, Johnny cursed. How was he supposed to listen to music now that his phone was shut off and everyone was arguing? If he listened to music everyone's loud voice could block out the beat jamming in his ears. Now he had to find a solution to this problem, or else nothing will ever get done.

Growling, the teenager turned on his phone and marched right up to the top of the stage. Removing his headphones and stuffing them in his pocket, he quickly headed up the steps like a ignored the judgmental stares and without thinking plugged in his phone and turned on the volume of his music.

After doing this, the rock and roll music blasted it's way through the speakers like a train and began booming throughout the building.

Everyone began to cheer with glee as Johnny exclaimed."ALRIGHT EVERYONE! ROCK ON!" He grinned as everyone began to get right back onto the jam of the beat, cheering his name and smiling like maniacs. The music was the thing of the party, without it the party would be boring without it's main highlight of the show.

Has everyone got back to partying, the DJ thanked him as things were about to get pretty messy had Johnny not intervened. The DJ wasn't planning on things going bad and knowing the maturity of high schoolers.

Things probably would have gotten down knowing that some kids moods were rather bad at the end of the day. After all, when were teenagers known for their maturity?

Especially considering some on the kids were drunk and could get in a fight with anyone who happened to trigger them in the slightest. Drunks and teenagers do not go together without some type of foolishness going around.

Drunk people had rather foggy sense of morality and could probably either go onto fifty types of mood swings if pushed. These kids aren't experienced with the substance and would most likely do something random or unpredictable if things didn't go their way.

After partying for almost an hour, he was getting ready to leave and the rest of the party was following after. He grabbed his phone and proceeded to go outside when someone called his name.

A girlish voice cried out."JOHNNY! WAIT UP!"

He froze in his tracks and tilted his head back."Hm?" He saw someone approaching him and fast. Two figures, one male and female, and once the light shined down on them, it was clear to see who it was..

He looked up to see Sissy with her new BF trailing behind her. As he saw this, he gave her a blank expression as he asked calmly."Hey Sissy, what do you want?" It was casual and friendly tone, meaning there were no hard feelings from the break up they had previously.

"Just wanted to thank you for getting some decent music going on. I would have done it, but my phone is pretty dead at this point and my BF is rather tired, do you want to come with us driving back? I mean, it's pretty late…" She pointed to her car and her boyfriend gave him a glare. He shrugged, he understood why but it wasn't like he was going to go in the car anyhow. He forgot the guy's name and he didn't care.

He shook his head."Sorry, but no. I already have a sweet ride in the back." He pulled out his key's and hit the button as his lights flashed on.

His ride was a hand me down car that his sister's used to test drive for their licenses. Now that the girls had gone to college he was given the car so he could drive around just like everyone else.

"You sure you don't want to ride in our car?"

He shrugged, slightly smiling."Yeah, I'll be fine. It'll take me at max, maybe thirty minutes to get home? I'll be fine, I can handle myself. I'm not a small child afraid of the dark."

Sissy rolled her eyes."Yeah yeah, sure. Just don't get yourself hurt, people drive crazy under the influence, especially under the route your taking."

Sissy's house was located on a different side of town, and Johnny's path often crossed ways with places that sold alcohol. Passing by bars often gave the huge impression that alcoholics were on the road. Not that it wasn't true but it was a hazard that was dangerous for normal people.

"I know, stay safe, yadda yadda. See ya, Sissy. Have a good night."

"You too, Johnny." Sissy and her BF quickly left and Johnny soon took his leave. While Johnny headed towards his vehicle, he looked down in disappointment. His phone was dead. Just great wasn't it?

Sighing, the senior hopped on the car, knowing that he would soon be home. He could finally rest in his warm bed and falling asleep and resting for the first time today. He could just imagine how sweet his dreams would be.

However, now was not the time to be resting around and slouching. He still had one last stop. He just needed to last a bit longer so he could finally talk to his parents, finally text his sister's and pet his dog. That could be the best feeling of satisfaction in the world. Just resting and smiling as everything was going just fine.

He remembered that his sister's left behind a lot of inventions in their lab. He stole a few inventions and stuffed them in his car. Now that it was his, he always wondered what this strange remote did. It wasn't the remote to the TV, so he had no clue why it didn't work. His sister's never explained what it was, so he assumed it was something different. If only he could know how to use it….and if only his phone was alive. Because he felt so bored….not a soul was in this barren street.

As he calmly drove across the road, he finally drove through a path across the road. It was rather barren and dead, a few shops that sold beer on the side of the road. There was also a forest on the other side with a deep abyss of a ditch.

Things were surprisingly dead quiet during the drive. The senior saw nothing too out of place. It was rather peaceful despite the whole party he had gone to. It was a rather eerie feeling going down his spine, the chills were going down his back at this point.

He was going down the curve, turning down the black road near the forest as he did this, he squinted as a bright light made it's way into his rear view mirror. That was strange, the blinding light seemed to be getting closer for some reason….WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?

Those were the only thoughts Johnny had time to think as another hunk of metal slammed into his, causing his vision to blur and everything to go onto an inky black. Pain literally slammed into him as his car began to swerve into a different direction, sending him down the hill through the woods.

* * *

 **DONE!**

 **Reading this over...Poor Johnny. I can't believe I did this, but whatever!**

 **Well, that's that. I'm done with the chapter after a while of inactivity! Now, I'm taking a break from the PPG fandom and I'm doing another one! JT might not be the most well liked show, but I used to love this show and I decided to make something decent...I think.**

 **Ok, let's hope this is good because I'm not the best writer and I'm pretty new to writing. Let's see how this receives…**

 **That's that! Send me some reviews and give me some support for this series! I'm all ears everyone and I'll see you next time!**

 **Important and serious...I'm normally very kind and civil, but I HAVE NO DAMN TOLERANCE FOR TROLLS. GET THE HELL OFF OF MY STORY AND DO NOT WASTE MY TIME!**

 _ **~EmeraldOverlord is out!**_


End file.
